


GGAD ABO羔羊

by RuanGuoGuo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanGuoGuo/pseuds/RuanGuoGuo
Summary: Alpha！老盖XOmega！小邓Summary：格林德沃带回了一个失忆的Omega少年。少年自称阿不思。来到1923年美国的阿不思忘记了自己是一名巫师，外表年幼且一无所有的他被第二塞勒姆的领导人玛丽·露·拜尔本收养，并认识了玛丽的养子克雷登斯·拜尔本。1925年化身帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯的格林德沃认识了克雷登斯，让他替他寻找默默然。而在这期间，格林德沃见到了少年的阿不思。正文始于1926年。





	GGAD ABO羔羊

02  
在Omega沉睡的时候，格林德沃调查了他的身世。正如第二塞勒姆那个古板的女人所说，Omega的身世无从查起。在两年前被她收养的时候，这个男孩不记得任何自己的事情，他在大雨中回答她的问话，告诉她他只记得自己叫阿不思。  
Omega与邓布利多——准确地说是少年时期的邓布利多有着常理难以解释的相像，可以说是一模一样。那些柔软的红发，孩子气的脸庞，当他在迷情咒的作用下温顺地看着他的时候，那双熟悉的年轻的蓝眼睛是如此柔情、美丽，充满了人们歌颂的天堂的和谐。那些深红的缎子，嵌着淡蓝边的花毯子，丝绒的枕垫，精美的丝绸围拥Omega，有一缕暗淡的亮光透过天鹅绒的方格窗帘照亮了凌乱的床尾。格林德沃入侵了床上Omega的脑袋， 这个小Omega的记忆只能追溯到两年之前，之前便是一片空白。格林德沃对此皱眉，他掠过了记忆中灰色楼房中的大部分记忆，当他看到他一直寻找着的默默然时，他停了下来。  
阿不思在安抚克雷登斯。他撞见了克雷登斯失控的样子，黑色的默默然在黑发男孩的身上爆炸开来分散成无数密集的黑色粒子，它们随着克雷登斯的情绪起伏聚合。这个Alpha男孩几乎要杀死阿不思，不受控制的默默然冲向了室内的另一个活人，它们在袭击上阿不思之前急速分成了两股激流，呼啸地撞击在阁楼的墙上。克雷登斯发出呻吟，他蜷缩在床与墙壁的夹角里，恐惧而绝望地看着这一切。  
“克雷登斯。”阿不思叫着默然者的名字，他显示出的镇定并没有感染克雷登斯。  
“别过来！”克雷登斯说道。他将自己抱得更紧了，她带着孩子们出去发传单了，他不知道他的养母什么时候会回来。等她回来，一切都完了。只有阿不思，他想到。只有阿不思因为热潮而留在了阁楼。如果他死了、如果他死了——  
玛丽就不会知道他是个巫师。  
克雷登斯强烈地排斥着这个念头。他眼睁睁地看着服食了抑制剂的Omega艰难地朝他走来。  
不要过来，求求你，不要过来，我会杀死你的。我是个巫师。不要过来。停下。  
克雷登斯想这样说，但他的精力只允许他艰难地控制那些黑色的颗粒不要撞击到阿不思的身上。它们划破了阿不思的脸颊，带着项圈的脖颈，裸露在外的手，还有衣服。  
别过来！克雷登斯痛苦地想到。阿不思，这个漂亮的Omega是他生活中罕见的亮色。那红色的卷发总是轻轻柔柔地堆在他的肩上，他是那样和善、体贴而聪明。他不认为玛丽是对的，但他也不会顶撞她激怒她。是的，就连玛丽，也偏心这个男孩，愿意用漂亮的衣服打扮他。克雷登斯很难否认自己被这个Omega吸引的事实。你想，他比他还小，蓝色的眼睛就像他隔着橱窗在珠宝店里看到的蓝宝石一样，闪烁着与灰色房子格格不入的轻灵的光。那时，克雷登斯还不知道玛丽对阿不思的打算，直到她告诉他们阿不思的离开，克雷登斯才意识到那不是什么偏爱。阿不思走的那天外边下着雪，往常这个时候玛丽会让他们去向路人讨要零钱，但现在他们都围坐在桌边。孩子们很高兴能够喝上肉汤。  
阿不思最终来到了克雷登斯面前。克雷登斯抬头看他，那不过是一个比他幼小也比他瘦弱的红发男孩，他跪在了地板上，将他抱在了怀里。  
天使在他耳边奏响圣乐，阿不思的怀抱温暖而喷香。克雷登斯的默默然不再伤害阿不思，它们慢慢地回到他的身体中，就像阿不思引导的那样。  
“慢慢地，唔，就像把毛线缠绕回去一样，你能想象那种感觉吗？对，就是这样，你做得很好。”那双属于Omega的手拍打着他的后背，他一点都不害怕，只是纯粹地担忧着克雷登斯，这让克雷登斯感到安心。  
“你做得很好。”后来，他亲了亲他的额头，就像母亲亲吻做了噩梦的孩子。

显然，克雷登斯，就是他一直寻找的默然者。可笑他一点都没从那个懦弱的从不直视他眼睛的男孩身上看出来。他的年纪远超他的预想，但是，至少这是一个收获。其余的记忆乏味冗长，但格林德沃不想漏看什么。  
直到手中的血盟项链烫得几乎要翻滚起来时，格林德沃才从阿不思的记忆中抽身。他思考了片刻，将不断牵扯他的项链放到了男孩的身边，他能够感觉到血盟像一个终于靠到母亲怀里的孩子一样平静下来。格林德沃抽出魔杖，从男孩伸在被外的手上取了一滴血，项链几乎欢腾地随着那滴血液在床上滚动，见鬼地一跃而起，吸收了那滴血液。它像是得到心心念念的礼物一般满足地颤动了一下，随即便滚回了Omega身边，它支着棱角转了一个圈，又快乐地躺倒下来。  
格林德沃陷入了沉思，他心事重重地愈合了Omega的手心，伸出手将挡在男孩脸颊上的红发拂开，露出他睡得发红的脸颊。Omega在睡梦中不断地流出细浪似的眼泪，染湿绸缎的枕头。  
血盟的判断不会出错，眼前这个红发的Omega就是阿不思，阿不思·邓布利多。  
毫无疑问，这是今天他最大的收获。

阿不思醒了，他在沉香的床上惊惧地打了个颤惊醒过来。那个强暴了他的Alpha一言不发地看着他。阿不思冷汗出了一身，他将被子扯着堆在身前，即使他知道这毫无用处。  
盖尔，至少他能确定这个不知道怎么从他口中蹦出来的名字就是Alpha的名字。不是什么正经名字，它更像一个昵称，在好友或是家人之间使用。  
他是个巫师，这是阿不思的第二个想法。从进门就看到的浮动的茶具，发出叫声的桌子，还有男人的变形，他只能强迫自己相信他是巫师。他已经相信了，毕竟有克雷登斯的例子在前。  
“你要杀了我吗？”第三个念头从阿不思的嘴中说出来，他从Alpha阴沉的面容上看出他想要杀死他。没什么好奇怪的，阿不思相信自己的直觉。  
“不。”Alpha回答，他坐到了床边，阿不思忍不住往后缩了一下。  
Alpha的动作出奇的小心，他开口说道：“我的确想过。为此我感到后悔。我很抱歉我对你所做的事情，我想我应该重新介绍一下自己，盖特勒，你可以叫我盖尔。”他握住了阿不思的手，放到嘴边亲吻了一下。“我请求你的同意，请允许我追求你，阿不思。”

**Author's Note:**

> lofter连载，id是丁丁酱，欢迎搜索：）


End file.
